Follow-through
by ryder77
Summary: Clovis thought his baby brother wasn't making his move quick enough, so he tried to play matchmaker. But then, maybe he didn't need to. AU. Sequel to Breakthroughs. Rated T for suggestive themes.
1. Before

**A/N:**

I was re-reading the reviews to my older works, and from the review posted by Magery, the plan for a sequel for _Breakthroughs_ was started. However, the inspiration to get the proverbial ball rolling only came this year, and the momentum for it reached unstoppable levels only these past few weeks. Thanks go twice to Magery who was also kind enough to beta-read this (please do take the time to check out her stories; they're amazing).

Hope you enjoy! As always, feedback is appreciated.

 **Disclaimer:** Code Geass and all its characters are owned by Sunrise, Inc.

* * *

The need to breathe was the only reason they pulled apart.

After all, drowning because you didn't want to stop kissing each other in the pouring rain would make an embarrasing, if not incredible, cause of death. They might even actually go viral.

But now, as they stared into each other's eyes, they were both confused yet elated with this development. He loved her. She loved him. And suddenly they found themselves feeling stupid for not understanding their own feelings sooner.

~.-.=.o.O.o.=.-.~

 _ **= Before =**_

~.-.=.o.O.o.=.-.~

Lelouch opened his eyes to an unfamiliar room. For one, his room wasn't this spacious. Another was that this room had wall-to-wall carpeting, a luxury he hadn't enjoyed since―

A sudden headache interrupted his thought process, making him reach for his head and notice the bandage wrapped around it. That's right, he told himself, he and Rivalz had run into some thugs on their way home from their part-time job. He had tried to defuse the situation, and had gotten himself hit on the head for his trouble. He recalled insisting on no hospitals, before passing out.

Rivalz knew he wouldn't want Nunnally to see him like this, so he was probably in a friend's house. But whose? Last he checked, Rivalz didn't have friends with luxurious accommodations like this, and he'd be an idiot to call a favor from one of their wealthier employers; none of them re-hired either of the boys for some reason.

His mind cleared enough to notice raised voices from behind the door. He got someone into trouble again, it would seem. Not that he had a bad reputation, mind you, but he hadn't been choosy with the jobs he took, and he was seen as being in the employ of establishments in bad neighborhoods. It didn't matter at all that he never went back to any of them even if he wanted to.

Just great, he thought. Another debt to owe. Another person he wouldn't be able to face again.

Finally the door opened to reveal one of the speakers in the heated conversation. A girl. Slamming it closed behind her, she took deep breaths to calm herself. She carried with her a small basin of water, a towel, and a first-aid kit. It took another few moments before she turned to look at him, and he recognized her.

 _Kallen_.

"You're awake!" she said, relief evident in her tone. She went on, "How are you feeling? Do you need anything? You were unresponsive for so long, we were getting worried. But Minami-san said we should wait for you to wake up before deciding on anythi―"

He lifted a hand to stop her. "Too loud," he said, voice strained. His head was hurting again.

"Sorry," she whispered. She went on to pour him a glass of water, offering him an aspirin with it, which he accepted gratefully.

With his parched throat sufficiently moistened Lelouch asked, "Where are we?"

"My house, one of the guest rooms." She went on to explain, "I ran into Rivalz dragging you along. I was visiting a friend in the area who's a doctor. He got you patched up, and he said we wouldn't really know much else until you woke up. Oh, and to make sure you're comfortable in the meantime, so we got a taxi to bring you here."

He gave a light nod, careful not to make his headache worse. "Who knows I'm here?"

"Me, Rivalz, Minami-san (my doctor friend), Milly, and Clovis."

"Oh," she added as an afterthought, "and my new stepmother. Sorry if we were too loud, earlier."

"How does Clovis know?" he demanded.

"No one was answering at your place, so I notified Milly instead. She said your sister's at his place for the weekend, and that you didn't want to make her worry, so I called his cell directly. He said he'd think of a cover story for you."

"How did you get his number?" He made sure his phone was heavily encrypted, so that his connection with his half-siblings would remain secret.

"I took a gamble that he's the same Clovis that's one of my father's business contacts," she replied with a hint of embarrassment. She'd actually searched his wallet and had been surprised to learn of the connection, but he didn't need to know that. Other than the link to Milly's family, he had kept his affairs private. He didn't need to know what she learned. "My gamble paid off." she finished with a shrug.

He hummed his acknowledgement, though a little suspicious. His head now more clear with his receding headache, he prodded some more, "What day is it?"

"Sunday. It's almost ten in the morning."

"I should go." He got up only to be assaulted by vertigo, causing him to fall back on the bed. His vision re-focused to reveal a very worried Kallen. Before he could get another word out, he had doubled over, vomiting into Kallen's lap. To her credit, she neither flinched nor pulled away, but instead ran her hand up and down his back.

When the heaving stopped, she laid him back on the pillows, and used the towel she carried to wipe his face clean.

"Don't worry about work today," she went on to say. "Rivalz already said he'd cover for you."

"And," she cut off whatever protest he had to say, "I'm not letting you leave without Minami-san's say-so. Besides, you're my guest today, Lelouch. I'd be a poor hostess if I didn't at least share a meal with you." His stomach took that moment to grumble loudly. Pale as he was from retching, the ensuing blush was impossible to ignore. Kallen was kind enough to hold back her giggle.

"Let me go ask the cook to get you some hot soup and bread. Let's hope you can at least keep it down. I'll join you after I get cleaned up." She swept a hand down her soiled front. "Wouldn't want to ruin your appetite."

He sent her an apologetic smile and she took it to mean that she could leave. Just as she was reaching for the doorknob, he called out,

"Thank you."

She turned to face him, and he saw it again ― the smile that haunted his dreams though he never knew why. "My pleasure," she replied before finally disappearing from view.

-.o.O.o.-

"You didn't ask her?!" Clovis asked, incredulous. He had hoped that his brother would invite the Stadtfeld heiress to his directorial debut.

"She had plans," he replied, matter-of-factly. "Besides, Nunnally wanted to watch, too."

"I can easily get front-row seats if it were for the two of you. The reason I got you box seats is so―"

"Lelouch?"

Lelouch's eyes flew wide open. Her voice! He turned to face the direction it came from, and he had to remind himself to breathe as he drank in the sight of her. A simple off-shoulder dress of a shade of red deeper than her own hair, a pale gold necklace with a small sapphire pendant (matching her eyes) resting just at her clavicle, her hair in a bun secured by a jeweled comb, her lips slightly parted in inquiry, rouged to match her dress.

One word came to his mind: _Exquisite._

"I didn't know you liked theatre." Her voice snapped him out of his admiration. The look in her eyes, though, revealed disappointment.

"I, um," he stuttered, "I'm just chaperoning my sister."

"Who's this, doll?" came a male voice from behind her. She visibly bristled at the query. A tall man with red (artificially colored, Lelouch noted) hair walked up beside her, arrogance seeping from every pore in his body. Lelouch's eyes narrowed as he watched the man take stock of him: from his rental tuxedo down to his dress (school) shoes. He noted a flash of cold fury in Kallen's eyes.

"As I live and breathe, Kallen Stadtfeld!" Clovis cut in, drawing the group's attention to him. "Your debut isn't for another month, is it, my dear?"

"My father is away on business, I'm afraid. And my mother," she spat out that word with thinly veiled venom, "wasn't feeling well enough to join us. She sends her regrets." She threw another disappointed glance at Lelouch before continuing, "I'm afraid I'm called to my familial duties early."

"This is Mr. Luciano Bradley, one of my mother's associates," she introduced her escort.

"I suppose this is our cue to leave, Mr. Britannia," Lelouch put in. "Thank you for the interview. I'll send you a copy of the school paper when we publish our review."

"Yes. Yes, of course," Clovis responded, covering for his younger brother. Lelouch did his best to not let the look of betrayal in Kallen's eyes affect him too much. "Hope you enjoy the show!"

-.o.O.o.-

" _Bring a friend ―C.," said the envelope that Clovis left in his apartment's mailbox. The envelope contained tickets to two box seats for the premiere night of his directorial debut._

 _Twelfth Night, of all plays._

 _He could think of many who would want to go with him, but he could only think of one with whom he could have healthy discussion of the performance afterward._

 _And he knew for a fact that Kallen preferred Shakespeare's comedies over his other works._

 _For two days he had gathered his courage to ask her (why he was nervous in the first place, he couldn't find an answer to). The premiere was tomorrow, so today was his last chance._

 _As luck would have it, she was trying to get ahold of him all day, as well. Finally finding each other on their way to the student council, he was glad to have caught her in a cheerful disposition._

 _"There you are, Lelouch!"_

 _"Hey, Kallen."_

 _"Are you working tomorrow night?"_

 _"Not really." He already swapped shifts with someone else so he could make it to the play._

 _"Great, 'coz I have a proposition."_

 _"Let's hear it."_

 _"There's this social function that my Dad got a last-minute invite to, but he can't make it. He asked me to stand in for him, but I need someone to come with._

 _"How about it? I pay you just to show up at the function with me? Good food, a chance to shake hands with big names, maybe get a recommendation for your next job? Get your future set up!"_

 _"No," he flat-out refused, the theatre tickets crumpling in the hand in his pocket. "I mean, I can't." Did she really think so lowly of him? Just a poor boy who would jump at any chance for a quick buck? "I just remembered, I had to cover for somebody's shift. Sorry."_

 _"I... see." He sensed the disappointment in her tone, though it didn't seem to come solely from his refusal. A part of him was even disappointed that he disappointed her. "I... guess I'll have to find someone else, then."_

 _"Sorry."_

-.o.O.o.-

Lelouch was glad to see that Nunnally was enjoying the play. It gave him the chance to look at the other members of the audience. To search for particular head of red hair, to be exact.

The sound of loud, out of place laughter captured his attention and he turned his head to its source. It came from one of the occupants of the box across the audience from theirs. And his companion was clearly uncomfortable with the unwanted attention they were getting.

Their eyes met. An agreement was reached.

Kallen excused herself to go to the restrooms; her escort kept laughing. Lelouch did the same; Nunnally asked him to get popcorn (which wasn't allowed, sadly). He found her sitting on one of the couches in the lobby, looking very miserable.

"You said you were working," she accused when he was close enough to hear. He stood beside where she sat.

"I lied," he admitted. "I apologise."

"Why?"

"I assumed you thought of me as a paid escort."

She whirled at him, but deflated almost immediately after. "I did sound like that, didn't I? I'm sorry."

"Let's call it even, then," he said, holding out his hand. They shook on it, and Lelouch took a seat beside her.

"I only wanted a friend with me," she went on to explain, her voice tiny. "I thought the cash would be icing on the cake, seal the deal."

Lelouch scoffed, "If you needed a friend, you should've said so. I would've gone."

"Duly noted." She groaned in frustration and leaned back in the sofa. "How much longer before the intermission?"

"Not much longer."

She sighed. "Almost halfway over, then."

"You look nice tonight, by the way."

This surprised her enough to make her sit up straight and look at him. Lelouch shrugged in response. "Got your mind off your misery, didn't it?"

When the rest of the audience filed out for the intermission, they were still laughing.

-.o.O.o.-

"WHAT?!"

"What do you mean we can't go to your debut party?" Shirley was the most vocal with her incredulity.

Kallen was unable to face her friends. "I just found out my stepmother single-handedly filled up the guest list." Her voice was quiet. Her fists were clenched as she told them, "There isn't room left for anyone else."

Milly thought to cheer everyone up by organizing their own private debut party for her in the evening after, but it was Lelouch's proposition that lifted Kallen's spirits.

"Hire Rivalz and I as part of your party's waiting staff. You need friends with you, right?"

She accepted.

The party itself, predictably, was a stifling affair for Kallen. Her father was still away, there were none in attendance that were in her age group (the closest being Luciano Bradley, who her stepmother insisted to have a seat at the head table), and she could almost swear only a handful were actually her father's associates. _Just who does she expect to impress in_ ** _my_** _party?_

The weather seemed to sympathize with her, turning what was supposed to be a garden party into a crowded indoor one (and the dance floor into nothing, yay!). Nonetheless, she played the good hostess, moving from table to table to thank each of her guests for coming, making sure their needs were seen to.

It was indeed a great comfort to have two of her friends around, even if only as part of the serving staff. Lelouch somehow managed to get a slot to serve at the head table, where he discreetly laid a comforting hand on her shoulder every chance he could, all while doing his best to avoid getting recognized by Luciano.

Just when she thought the party was drawing to a close, the true nightmare began.

"Everyone," Czarina Stadtfeld tapped a fork against her wine glass to call the guests' attention. "Thank you all for celebrating my dear daughter's day with us.

"I would like to take this opportunity to announce another very joyous development, and all of you have been given the privilege to bear witness." She then waved a confused Kallen to join her and stand at her right. Luciano she also invited to stand at her left.

"Everyone, raise your glasses in a toast, to the joining of two great families: the engagement of my dear Kallen to my good friend, Luciano Bradley!"

The cheer that followed wasn't at all shared by Kallen's father's associates. The Bradley family was wealthy, that much was known, but they were also rumored to have ties with the mafia. And they all knew that slightest hint of dirty money would not be accepted by James Stadtfeld. He never let it taint his company, and by God he would not let it taint his family. And so it was with great pride that they all heard their friend's daughter voice out what was in all their minds.

"WHAT?!"

Kallen was seething. _How dare she? How DARE she?!_

"You should be honored, darling. Luciano thoroughly enjoyed your company in the theatre. You also seemed to have enjoyed yourself immensely when you came home that night."

She _had_ been smiling like an idiot that night, but it was because Lelouch made her laugh; he made her forget about Bradley. "So from that one night you decided I'd found my true happiness?" she spat. "I was sure you slept with my father at least twice before he decided he could tolerate you!"

Anger briefly flashed on her stepmother's face before her smug look returned with a vengeance. "Not at all, darling. It was the dowry Luciano most graciously offered for your hand that same night. Indeed, you would be seriously ungrateful to refuse such generosity."

"I'll show you generosity," she hissed before hurling the contents of her wineglass to her stepmother's face. Satisfied with her handiwork, she added, "No need to return the favor. The pleasure's all mine. That's 'generosity'."

Turning to the guests (not her guests) she spoke, "Show's over, everyone! You can all go home now."

Before she could turn to leave, Luciano grabbed her wrist. "Let go," she ordered, her voice dangerously low.

"No way, doll. I'm not leaving without a guarantee on my investment!"

"I said," she twisted, and her body flawlessly fell into the motions of the move that every single member of the Ashford Academy Judo Club was required to master, "Let. GO!"

After the most satisfying sound of a body landing on a table laden with dishes had petered out, Kallen stood to her full height and declared to all who could hear,

"I am NOT some doll for sale!"

That was it, she was through with being the victim of circumstance. Her father wasn't here. Her true mother left. Naoto was gone. This was _her_ life. _She_ would take back control of it.

 _She_ called the shots.

And these people were in her way.

With her thoughts, the adrenaline running through her veins, and her heart drumming in her ears, she hadn't noticed that the movements of the people around her had turned threatening. And so it was with her deepest gratitude that she realised someone had the sense to shout loud enough so she could hear,

"Kallen, RUN!"

-.o.O.o.-

Lelouch sprang into action as soon as he lost sight of Kallen. He had served at this party venue before, and he knew most of the hidden service corridors. He was glad that she was observant enough to notice the service entrance where he had been coming and going while he served at her table. He could find her, and get her out. Slipping into the service door opposite the one she took, he started navigating the maze that would aid in her escape.

He found her tucked behind some pipes, catching her breath, but he knew it was the worst hiding place in the whole building. Wordlessly he reached for her hand. This startled her, but after she saw who it was, she let him guide her.

With the both of them running, their footfalls echoed loudly in the quiet corridors. Before long they heard the sounds of pursuit coming their way. Cursing, Lelouch burst into the first door they came to, which turned out to be the kitchen for one of the other banquet halls.

He guided Kallen along by weaving between the counters towards one of its other exits. From the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar mop of curly brown hair. Turning his head slightly he confirmed his childhood friend's presence, as well as the look of recognition that passed between them.

Not wanting to waste time, Lelouch's free hand reached up and pulled his collar downward, revealing his neck. _Please remember this one, Suzaku!_ Without waiting for confirmation, he and Kallen slipped through the exit he was aiming for. Back in the silence of the service corridors, Kallen's shoes began to click loudly again, but were momentarily masked by the sound of crashing from behind the door they just went through.

"Wait," Kallen hissed before bending down to relieve her feet of her high heels. Holding them in her left hand, she extended her right to let Lelouch lead her again. He hesitated when he saw the blisters on her feet, but decided they needed to make good their escape before anything else and led her again.

When they passed a fire exit, Lelouch stopped to open it wide, but they didn't go through it. He did the same with the next two that they passed. Alarms were blaring loudly by now because of them. Kallen signalled him to wait when she noticed this last one opened to the outdoor parking lot. She threw one of her shoes just outside it. The other she threw a little farther. If they were making red herrings, she thought she might as well make her own contribution.

Seemingly satisfied with their handiwork, Lelouch led her back into the maze of corridors, moving steadily away from that last exit. They congratulated themselves when they heard angry exclamations from behind them. A car was apparently driving away just as they saw her false trail.

Still, Lelouch didn't slow down, winded though he already was, never hesitating on which direction to take in this dark maze. Here, Kallen found time to think, to analyze this new side of Lelouch that she'd never seen before. Until her family fell apart, she didn't think much of him besides being a fellow member of the student council. But when she fell into depression, he had been the one to draw her out of it, not unlike what he was doing now. He knew how to find her, and how to get her out. Come to think of it, ever since that day, he seemed to go out of his way to make sure she was okay.

And make her smile.

But why?

It was at this point that she noted how he led her by the hand. He was holding her _hand_! Not her arm. Not her wrist. And oh so gently though firm.

 _I'm not letting go._

She startled. It was from her head, but she heard it in _his_ voice.

The blush that was starting was doused almost immediately when she suddenly felt the rain on her face. She hadn't noticed that Lelouch already brought them outside.

He led them to a corner where tarp-covered crates were stacked, and bent so he could push aside a garbage bin. From there, he lifted a corner off the steel mesh of the fence, and waved her to crawl through. Once they were both through, he repositioned the bin as best he could to cover their passage. That done, he led her again, this time to the trees that surrounded the picturesque venue.

They finally stopped just out of sight from the clearing that was the original garden venue of her party. Lelouch leaned his back heavily against one of the trees, facing away from the clearing, then pulled Kallen against his chest. For a long while they just stood there, the only sounds being the roar of the still-pouring rain and their breaths.

When it was clear that their pursuers weren't anywhere near, Lelouch, finally giving in to his body's protests, slid to a sitting position still holding Kallen. He sighed loudly before loosening his hold, giving her room to move. He thought it cute, the way she looked up from being curled up against his chest. That feeling, coupled with the relief from the chase turned his next exhale into laughter. Kallen, equally relieved, joined him.

Both of them enjoyed the easy silence that came after their laughter died down. But a question needed to be asked.

"Why?"

Lelouch shrugged. "I was feeling generous."

She scoffed at that, not really believing him. A warm smile graced her face before she finally said, "Thank you."

He smiled back, cupping her face and replied "It was my pleasure."

And then they kissed. Because... it felt right.


	2. After

From the interior of a tool shed, the outside world was nothing but a loud roar. Said roar was being caused by an unusual amount of rainfall, which probably soaked everything that wasn't indoors.

However, if one were to stand by the door, it could be noticed that there was another sound coming from just outside it. Hardly discernible at first, but it would soon be followed by a loud click, some simple mechanics moving, before a bang finally opened the door to reveal two, as expected, very soaked teenagers.

"There should be some overalls in here, somewhere," said the male of the pair. He went on to instruct his companion, "Close the door, but make sure you won't get hit in case someone suddenly opens it."

His companion, a female, nodded then complied. "Why didn't we come straight here?"

"Opening the lock would take time," he explained. "We had to make sure we lost them first. Besides, if we were followed, this would be the first place they'd check.

"Also," he went on, having successfully found one pair of overalls and went on to search for another. "The tree we stopped at has a branch with a rope tied to it. It's just long enough to reach the small alcove where we hid some beers. A good hiding spot, but I'm glad we didn't need it."

"How come?"

"We'll need to get rid of the beers to fit both of us. Rivalz would never forgive me." At Kallen's raised eyebrow, Lelouch gave her that grin that meant he was joking. "Seriously, though, if somebody spotted the rope and cut it, the only way out is a slippery forty-foot climb down."

"Here," he handed her the smaller pair of the overalls he found. "Let's get out of these wet clothes before moving out. I'll turn around while you change."

Kallen accepted the slightly soiled but very dry article of clothing from Lelouch and went to work as soon as he turned. "You've worked here before?"

He shrugged. "A few times."

She hummed. "And I'm guessing you used that hole in the fence before, too?"

"Yeah," he admitted.

"The beers?" It wasn't a question.

He chuckled before raising his hands. "Busted."

The sound of a zipper being closed, then "I'm done. Your turn."

Without turning around, Lelouch handed her a black garbage bag. When she didn't take it, he turned his head and nodded towards the pile of her soaked clothing.

 _All_ her soaked clothing.

Lelouch released the breath he'd been holding when Kallen took the bag with an "Oh, right." He just realized he loved her, true, but it was too soon to be taking liberties.

"All done."

He turned, and noted that Kallen had already turned around to let him change.

"What do you plan to do?" he asked her.

"Get my life back."

"You can't. Not now, at least. Not without help." He hoped his initial response didn't make her turn around to see him taking his pants off. "Thugs are always bad news. Thugs with money, like the Bradleys, worse."

"You've heard of them?"

"Saw them in action at least once," he replied. His visage turned dark at the recollection. "If they find something they fancied, no one's safe until they get it. When they lose interest ― and they will ― they'll destroy it, then discard it.

"They do it to both objects and people, Kallen. When I heard him call you an investment―" he cut himself off, deciding not to linger in dark thoughts. "I swear, Kallen, I'm not letting him near you as long as I draw breath."

He started when she suddenly hugged him from behind. Luckily he was already halfway in zipping his overalls up.

"I love you," she confessed, her voice frail. He turned around and returned her embrace, conveying through touch what he just declared through words.

In the next moments, they fashioned rain cloaks from the garbage bags, as well as protection for Kallen's feet before finally moving out. Careful to stay out of sight from the roads, Lelouch led Kallen best he could through the wooded area that would take them back to the city. However, due to the rain not letting up even now, they had to double back a few times, their chosen routes either blocked by flooding or made slippery by the rain.

They were aiming for the general area of the home of Lelouch's acquaintance, who could give them a place to stay until the debacle blew over. She understood the need to stay clear of her known friends, who could probably be targeted by the Bradleys. Before long, Lelouch sensed that Kallen had been steadily slowing down. Wordlessly, he removed the garbage bag from his shoulders and knelt with his back to her.

"Get on."

"I'm fine," she protested weakly. "You're tired, too."

"You're in pain," he answered back, earning him a wince from her. "Besides, it'll help keep us warm. Looks like it'll be raining all night."

Already too tired to argue, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and let him hook his arms behind her knees on either side of him. Once they were moving again, she adjusted her garbage bag cloak to cover his head as well, before settling on a more comfortable position on his back.

 _He's stronger than he looks,_ Kallen noted as they moved along, Lelouch keeping the pace even while carrying her. True to his word, the piggyback did help with keeping them warm. _I can hear his heartbeat from here._ Soon she was struggling to keep her eyes open, and she was sure he could feel her nodding off.

"Go ahead and sleep," she heard him say, his voice a comforting rumble against her ear on his back. "I'll wake you when we get there." She only managed a small moan in response before letting herself go limp.

When she opened her eyes some time later, she knew that Lelouch had lied to her again. Her ear was no longer against his back, their garbage bag cloak was now a warm blanket, and her feet were now properly bandaged and wearing cozy fleece socks.

Most noticeably, she was no longer wearing the dirty overalls but a clean, old-fashioned nightgown.

Her surprised gasp caught the attention of another occupant of the room she was in. Before she could even speak, the man (from what she could tell) signaled for silence before pointing to the floor next to what she was lying on. She craned her neck to see a peacefully sleeping Lelouch on the floor with his own set of blankets. Relief flowing through her, she finally took notice that they were in what looks like a studio-type apartment, and that she was lying on a sofa.

The man called her attention and invited her to sit on the chair opposite his at the other side of the coffee table. Assuming this was the acquaintance that Lelouch mentioned, she pulled her blanket around her and obliged. A friend of Lelouch's was a friend of hers.

"He didn't have the heart to wake you," the man said. His voice was familiar to her. "He fell asleep holding your hand while I was bandaging your feet."

She tilted her head in wonder. The man had blonde hair that was tied back, and sky blue eyes. He was wearing a simple silk dressing gown over his plain cotton pajamas. She couldn't quite place it, but the way his mouth moved when he spoke...

Noting her puzzling him out, he perked up, and whisked the book in his hand closed. Kallen's eyes widened in recognition.

"Clovis―"

"At your service, m'lady," he flourished before resuming his earlier quiet demeanor. "Social media is all afire with what happened at your party. Hashtag-saveKallen is still making the rounds since that Rivalz boy started it hours ago." He showed her his phone, which was indeed still scrolling rapidly with the mentioned hashtag. "I'm guessing your father already knows what happened, and is making his way back here from halfway around the world.

"I suspected something was up since that Bradley boy showed up at the theater with you. When I didn't get an invite to my good friend's only daughter's debut party, I knew something was bound to happen." He sighed and turned his gaze to Lelouch's sleeping form. "You're lucky there was someone there to get you out."

"He's your brother," she said, making Clovis look back at her in surprise. "Isn't he?"

"How did you know?"

"I saw a picture in his wallet," she explained, "and he wouldn't trust just anyone with Nunnally."

Clovis mouthed an "Ah!" before leaning back in his chair. "He worried about you, I knew. So when his friend started that hashtag, I knew it was him, and that he'd come to me for help to hide you. I managed to find the both of you about halfway to town. And just in time, too; both of you were already blue with the cold.

"Then I brought you both here. Not many know about Lelouch's connection with me, or the fact that this particular apartment is even habitable. Do you recognize it, by any chance?"

She looked around. There wasn't anything remarkable from what she could see. Besides, the room's only illumination was from the open bathroom door; it was hard to spot details. Some boxes, maybe, but otherwise... Still tired to process anything, she shook her head 'no'.

"Maybe in the morning, then," he said, not pressing the issue. "You should get back to sleep. You need all the rest you can get."

"If you don't mind my asking," she began as she stood up, "how did...?" She left the question hanging, pulling at the nightgown. A blush at the thought of Lelouch seeing her naked already starting.

"Oh, that was me."

" _Before_ you call me a perv," he quickly added when her eyes widened into saucers. "In my line of work, an actor needs to know what triggers what he feels, and learn how to start and stop them depending on the role. By now I've seen enough naked girls to not let it affect me. I've painted plenty of nudes, besides."

At her still concerned look, he sighed and offered, "Lelouch was already knocked out by then, so he didn't see anything. On that note, he doesn't need to know about it, does he?" he finished with a wink.

"Since you're clearly out of the woods, I'll be going back to my suite." He got up and walked to the front door. "I'll have someone drop a box of food and extra clothes for you in the morning. Lelouch can fill you in on the finer points of the arrangement when you both wake up."

"Oh, one last thing," Clovis said before opening the door. "Don't turn your phone on. Don't even plug it in to charge. We can't let anyone find you just yet."

With her nod, he left and locked the door from the outside. Feeling the need for sleep creep back up on her, she walked back to the sofa, but stopped short of lying back down on it. Instead, she lowered herself to the floor between it and where Lelouch laid asleep, gingerly finding her way under his blanket. Carefully, she laid her head on his chest, just enough so she could hear him breathe. Lelouch, in his sleep, stirred so that he faced toward her, with her head ending up tucked under his chin. She reached for his hand and entwined her fingers with his, before finally letting sleep take her.

"Sweet dreams, Lelouch."

-.o.O.o.-

 _He was getting desperate. Most of the routes he chose were flooded, and the rest of the alternatives he couldn't negotiate while carrying Kallen. It was getting colder, too, and he could feel his exhaustion taking hold._

 _He finally risked taking one of the known hiking trails while hoping whoever they ran into could be convinced to help them._

 _He nearly hit the dark-colored luxury car before he saw it, the hood of it a mere few feet ahead of him._ The Bradleys owned one of these! _he recalled._ _For a few tense seconds he just stood there, hoping it was empty, or if there was someone inside, they hadn't noticed him yet. He despaired when he heard a door open._

 _"Lelouch," came his brother's voice. He was stunned, he couldn't believe his luck. It was a full five seconds before he voiced his assent._

 _"Is she with you?" He twisted to show his burden, and Clovis hurried to relieve him. "How long since she fell asleep?"_

 _"An hour. Maybe more." He replied, his mind was already fuzzy. He was still standing on sheer willpower alone. He teetered when Kallen's weight finally left him._

 _"You're both freezing. Get in the back. There are blankets inside. Keep her close to you."_

 _Too tired to think, Lelouch appreciated that his brother only let him know what he needed to do, and he did as he was told. Once in the car, he accepted Kallen in the back seat and wrapped the blankets around both of them. He cupped her face, noticing that her lips were indeed darkened by the cold._

 _"Try to stay awake a little longer," said Clovis as he started the car. "We don't know who we'd run into. I need you to hide when I tell you to." Lelouch nodded, and was grateful that his brother turned the heater on full blast towards the two of them._

 _The ride was thankfully uneventful, and before long Lelouch recognized the apartment building that housed the junk room. Once in the parking garage, Clovis pulled a wheelchair from the trunk to move Kallen in. Making sure her features were sufficiently hidden, they made their way up to the apartment. Lelouch insisted on pushing the chair himself._

 _Once inside, Clovis pointed to a box of his old costumes and ordered him to change out of the overalls. When he was done, now in a cotton tunic and breeches, he found Kallen already arranged on the couch with Clovis nursing her feet._

 _"You did a good job layering the bags as insoles," he complimented, "but the damage was already done. I already took out a couple of splinters. The swelling should recede now that they're cleaned up."_

 _He rushed to her side when he saw her knit her brows in pain from another splinter being removed. Her features smoothed when he cradled her face. He was also relieved that, now that they were indoors and warm, her coloring had returned to normal. His other hand seeked hers in a show of support._

 _Much of what Clovis said after that didn't register with him. After all, he only had enough energy to whisper, "You're safe now," and not much else._

~.-.=.o.O.o.=.-.~

 _ **= After =**_

~.-.=.o.O.o.=.-.~

 _What a nice dream_ , Lelouch thought.

Kallen looked ethereal in the early morning light, her visage peaceful as she slept in his arms. She was wearing a nightgown, just like the ones usually seen in Clovis's plays. He himself wore something similar: tunic and breeches. If he was dreaming up a Shakespearean romance at the moment, he didn't mind playing along.

He caressed her cheek. Sleepily, she followed his touch, sighing her contentment in his presence. He leaned down to lightly kiss her lips, which caused her eyes to open. The smile she sent him, with her eyes still half-lidded, made his heart flutter.

Getting bolder, he claimed her lips again, this time lingering to nibble at her bottom lip. _So sweet_ , he noted of its taste, _like wine_. He ran his tongue over them, now, wanting more of their flavor. When she gasped at the sensation, he probed even deeper. He felt her grasp at his tunic, as if encouraging him, and he was more than happy to oblige.

Now lightheaded (does that even happen in dreams?), he broke off, but he was not quite done yet. He rolled, such that he now hovered above her. From his vantage point, Kallen's (false?) frail look, her red hair spread on the pillow, both her hands lying at either side of her head while she breathed heavily from their kiss, he could only describe as

 _Enticing_.

Never before in his dreams did she make him feel like this (which really should have told him something about the current situation).

He bent down again, this time seeking out the pulse point behind her ear where her scent was stongest. He felt her arms wrap around his neck, causing him to accidentally nibble at it. The sigh she made because of it was like music to him. He kept at it, and before long her sighs had turned into mewls.

He wanted more of her, he decided. He trailed kisses along her neck, her collarbone, nuzzled at the laces of her nightgown (earning a giggle from her), before kissing the peaks of her bosom, lightly sucking where they strained against the fabric. Her hip pushed up against his, and he shuddered. This was becoming far more realistic compared to all his past dreams.

He pulled at the hem of her nightgown, revealing one pristine knee. He put a hand behind it, lifted it, kissed its top loudly. Then its inner side. Then trailed kisses down her calf to her ankle. He was mildly annoyed when his lips met cloth, but he retaliated by using his teeth to remove it.

When he saw the bandages, memories of the events of the previous evening came flooding back. He became fully aware of where he was, why he was there.

Why _she_ was there.

He stumbled backward, abruptly dropping the leg he was holding (adoring) in the process. His back finally meeting the wall, he fumbled for anything he could reach to cover his 'passion'. A throw pillow on the floor filled that role.

"What's wrong?" Kallen, now sitting up, asked. Flushed though she was, concern was in her voice and her body language.

 _Oh God, I almost took advantage of you_ , yet she was worried for _him!_

"I―I'm sorry," he stuttered, struggling to get his body under control, trying to reconcile the dream with the reality (but it was all _real!_ ). "I, I was dreaming. I―

"Excuse me a sec," he said. Not waiting for her leave, he entered the bathroom and locked the door behind him. The sound of running water soon followed.

 _What just happened_ , Kallen thought, confused. Just seconds ago, he made her feel incredible with his touches (bites, kisses), then he suddenly moved away as if she burned him.

 _Didn't he want me?!_

She startled at the thought. Of course he did! Why would he have gone through all that trouble if he didn't want her in his life?

If she wasn't important to him?

She laughed at her own doubts. Lelouch was the one person he trusted more than anyone else in the world right now! If he suddenly decided he didn't want her around...

A hand went to her chest. She wouldn't think about that now. He was nothing like Bradley. And he would never be.

She knew he wouldn't.

-.o.O.o.-

"This is what we know so far."

Clovis was with them again, having brought their breakfast of toast and jam arranged on the coffee table. Clovis in one of the coffee table chairs, and the other two on the couch.

"You two managed a clean getaway. As far as rumorverse is concerned, you're magicians. There weren't any hints that Kallen here was seen with anyone that night. A quick interview with some kitchen staff, though, revealed they saw a boy with her.

"But!" he continued, raising a finger for emphasis, "Thanks to the gag order by their head chef, none of them told that fact to the authorities, or the Bradleys, or any of the other guests.

"Lelouch, you know how I found out."

 _Suzaku_. He nodded. He had already explained to Kallen how they knew each other.

"That being said, Lelouch can go online, and act normal. I leave it up to you to decide when. You're better than me at that kind of thing. As for Kallen (Victorian suits you beautifully, by the way, my dear), we still haven't heard anything about your father." At this bit of information, Lelouch reached for her hand and held it. "I suggest you stay here until we do."

A bitter smile came to her lips. Just when she decided she was calling the shots did she suddenly find herself unable to do anything. "What about the Bradleys?" she asked.

"Already making the rounds. So far they're convinced that none of those they managed to ask didn't know where you are. Considering your stepmother made the mistake of not inviting any of your friends to your party, they're safe. Let's keep it that way."

"Understood," she glumly responded. "It'll blow over in a couple of days, won't it?"

"What we need," Clovis spoke, neither affirming nor denying, "is a way to make Luciano lose interest in you before he even gets his hands on you. Knowing his family's history, though, not getting their hands on something only makes them want it more. The hype from your party might blow over, but their interest won't."

"But what _does_ he want from me? Maybe if we find that out―"

"He wants you as a _woman_. A trophy." It was Lelouch who spoke, and his expression was the darkest either Kallen or Clovis have ever seen him make. "Your father's money would just be a bonus."

"Grim as that was, I agree with my brother."

Kallen turned thoughtful. "Can't we get him arrested?"

"As things are," Lelouch began, "we can only get him for unjust vexation. He'll only post bail."

"How about a restraining order?"

"That never stopped them before."

"If I'm married to someone else?" She was getting desperate.

"Kill your husband, get a scapegoat, then marry you himself."

Kallen made a noise. "Damn that woman for introducing us!"

"That, I think, is already happening," piped in Clovis. "The board of directors are already consulting the lawyers on how to keep her grubby hands from your father's assets. They can't keep her from spending what money he gave her, but what he didn't, including what you're in line to inherit, they can. Oh, I think that includes credit cards, too. When they're done with her, she'll _want_ to get a divorce."

"But I'm still stuck here," she said, dejected. With that, the three of them fell silent, each in their own thoughts. The silence was broken when Clovis made a dramatic "I give up" gesture before turning to Lelouch, asking,

"What do you say? Big guns?"

"No!" Kallen nearly dropped her toast at the exclamation. "There has to be another way."

Kallen saw Clovis roll his eyes. She made a mental note to ask about it later. "This isn't just about you, Lelouch."

"Um," Kallen tentatively voiced out. "If Lelouch feels that strongly about it, I'm with him."

"Kallen, this is your life we're talking about."

"I know, and he saved it," she declared, giving his hand a squeeze. "I trust his judgment." She felt his hand squeeze back.

Clovis looked from one teen to the other, and concluded that there was no more arguing the point. "Fine."

-.o.O.o.-

As agreed, Kallen stayed in the Junk room. She wasn't to open the front door for any reason. If it was Clovis or Lelouch entering, they'd give a knock in a 2-1-2 sequence before unlocking the door. If they were with hostiles, they'd bang the door loudly twice, then give her time to hide before unlocking. No one else was supposed to have a key, not even the landlord, so if she heard the lock being opened without the signals, she'd speed-dial to the brothers using the disposable they gave her, let it ring once, then try to hide.

Clovis would drop by at noon and have lunch with her. Lelouch would come at night from his part-time job and spend the night, leaving at dawn to get ready for work or school. The arrangement worked out, especially since Cornelia took Nunnally on tour with her for spring break.

In-between the visits, she was _bored._

Clovis's old playbooks helped for a while (the notes scribbled at the edge of the pages were interesting), but she read through them all on the first day. Twice. She'd try to act them out, but the neighbors might get suspicious of any noise she made. Trying on the other costumes lost their charm, too, when taking them off proved more trouble than putting them together.

By the second day she was irritable. She _did_ feel guilty when she snapped at a clearly tired Lelouch and he looked like he'd been struck, but being locked up like this, though she willingly accepted, was taking its toll on her. She couldn't help herself.

By the third day she felt like she already lost much of her spirit. Clovis was kind enough to not comment on it when he told her that they were yet to hear anything from her father.

That third evening, something finally happened.

She heard Clovis's loud voice long before he reached the front of the door. She took her position at the entrance to the hiding place (an empty space behind a wall where a safe used to be), and quickly entered it when she heard their signal for hostiles. Whoever he was with were rather quiet, she noted, and it sounded like he was giving them a tour. From the sound of their footfalls, there was at least one wearing heels (that wasn't Clovis) and one wearing men's shoes. She turned alert and went as still as she could when Clovis's voice approached her position, and nearly had a heart attack when the hidden door was suddenly opened.

The initial shock barely passing, she found herself being pulled into a hug by one, two sets of arms. Recognizing Milly and Shirley from the student council, she hugged them back, never before so relieved to see her friends again. She looked up to see Rivalz, somewhat at a loss, but clearly glad to see her again, as well.

"How?"

"It was Lelouch's idea," Clovis explained. "I heard from some theater critics that the Ashford Academy school paper run by the student council gives occasional theatre reviews that were quite poignant. As such, three of the staff were invited to today's matineé performance, and got a tour of my creative process as a budding director.

"Oh, and he sends his regrets; he can't come tonight. He switched shifts with Rivalz so he could make it here. But he did ask me to make sure I got you this." He put a pastry box at the center of the coffee table and gestured for her to open it. Already in tears from the reunion, she felt her eyes prickle once again when she saw the cake.

~ _Happy Birthday_ ~

That was right; today was her birthday. Her debut party had been scheduled on the Saturday before it. In the depths of her own self-pity, she forgot her own birthday.

"We wish we could've brought our presents," said Shirley, "but Mr. Britannia was right. People would get suspicious if your presents went missing from the clubhouse."

"They'll definitely be there when you get back, though. I'll guard them with my life." Rivalz finished with a wink.

"We can't stay very long in case our whereabouts are being tracked," said Milly, "but we definitely have time for cake."

And cake they did have, and Kallen a happy birthday indeed.

To keep up appearances, each of the three were given items from the junk room as souvenirs, and taken from them in exchange a promise of secrecy. Milly, however, was given permission by Clovis to reveal Kallen's safety (but not her whereabouts) to her grandfather, Reuben Ashford, who was an old family friend of the Stadtfelds, in case they had word on James Stadtfeld.

After a tearful goodbye and the junk room's door locked once again, Kallen decided that Lelouch deserved a special token of her thanks. And so during lunch the following day, she got Clovis to become her accomplice to put it together, and she hoped Lelouch would appreciate it.

-.o.O.o.-

Days later, Clovis was driving like a devil on wheels to Lelouch's apartment, hoping that the cold feeling in the pit of his stomach was unfounded. It was Kallen's seventh day in hiding, but things still weren't looking up. Now she suddenly broke protocol by calling him.

"I know I'm not supposed to call anyone," came Kallen's voice, sounding frantic through his phone, "but I don't know who else to tell.

"Lelouch hasn't been coming. For three days now."

He parked at the street, tires screeching, deciding that a parking ticket was a small price to pay for assurance. He forewent the elevator, climbing the stairs instead, taking two ― sometimes three ― steps at a time to the eleventh floor. His heart immediately sank when he saw Lelouch's apartment door ajar, and, with a quick glance inside, the signs of a struggle.

He cursed before searching his phone for a certain number then dialling it. At this point, it didn't matter what Lelouch's opinions were on the matter.

It was time to call in the big guns.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Apologies for the long wait. This is the unbeta'd version of the chapter. I decided to post it since I consider a month to be too long for you nice people to wait (and I kinda gave up on waiting for review #2 to come along). In any case, I doubt there'll be major changes after the beta comments come in.

As usual, feedback is appreciated.


	3. Ever After

Lelouch coughed violently, struggling for breath when a large amount of water was thrown at his face.

Bound to a chair for who knew how long, he lost count of how many times he lost consciousness from the beating he was getting and how he was forcibly reawakened by his own body's innate desire to live. He still wasn't sure what gave him away as Kallen's rescuer, but it was with some relief that they still didn't know where to find her. And he would rather die than reveal that himself.

Truth be told, he really didn't mind dying right now, recalling how happily Kallen had welcomed him back after her birthday surprise. Her smile right then was something he would treasure for the rest of his days.

He grunted when his hair was pulled back yet again so Luciano Bradley's face could once again share in the air he breathed. His interrogator was probably looking very livid, if only he tried to open either if his swollen eyes to check.

"Let's try this one more time," he heard Luciano say. "Everybody has something they think that's precious to them. But I learned that people eventually give that precious thing up, when they understand that there is one thing that's really precious. Do you know what that is?"

Lelouch was rewarded with a punch in the gut when he didn't respond. The hand in his hair kept its grip, making his body's reaction even more painful. "It's their lives!" Luciano declared before punching him again.

"You must be in terrible pain right now, right? Feeling close to death, huh?" Another punch. "After all, you haven't eaten since you got here, right? Just some _drinks_ , right?" In the next moment, he caught the smell of food in the room. He could feel his body reacting, making its hunger feel many times worse than it was, demanding that it be fed.

"How about it, huh?" came Luciano's voice once again. "You get fed, go free, and live. All you have to do, is tell me, where you've hidden my _investment_!"

Lelouch spat at Luciano's face, and was rewarded by a blow to the head. The hand in his hair was back when the world stopped spinning.

"What is it?!" Luciano demanded. "What is it that's more precious than your own life?!"

Clovis's words came back to him, then, the moment when he first heard it seemingly so long ago. He gave a painful chuckle, forcefully opened his swollen eyes before he gave his answer,

"A girl's smile."

The hit he was waiting for never came. He heard a commotion before the door to the room he was kept in burst open, revealing men wearing identical outfits of body armor and helmets. Shots were fired, there was shouting (We found him, sir!), then he felt his restraints being removed. He fell forward when he was pulled to his feet, both due to weakness and pain.

"Lelouch," came a voice from beside him. "It's alright. We have you now." He willed himself to look at the man, and recognized Kanon Maldini, Schneizel's right hand man.

"Is she―?"

"Outside. Waiting for you."

He found renewed vigor with the statement. "Take me to her."

Once outside, he saw that Schneizel's men had surrounded the area. Armored vans could be seen loading up with who he assumed were Bradley's men in handcuffs. A helicopter could also be seen flying overhead. Kanon was leading him to one of the ambulances. He saw her then, bursting from the command van towards him, back in her own clothes. He broke away from Kanon then, wanting to reach her with his own strength, with his own power.

The pain from his injuries faded the instant she was once again in his arms. He was again with his one precious Kallen.

"I thought I'll never see you again," she choked.

"I made you a vow. I was keeping it."

"You could've _died_!"

"But you'll be safe."

"You idiot," she berated him, but he could tell her heart was not in it. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

-.o.O.o.-

As it turned out, Kallen's father had reached out to Schneizel early on, for protection against retaliation from the Bradleys. They were unable to act, however, unless her safety and whereabouts were initially known. Had Lelouch asked for his brother's assistance sooner, his kidnapping and torture wouldn't have happened.

The moment the Bradley patriarch learned that James Stadtfeld hadn't approved of the engagement, he disavowed Luciano's actions, leaving him to fight his legal battles from Lelouch's kidnapping on his own. The Stadtfelds were considered to be in the same league as them, so marriage agreements should have had the approval of the heads of the families, rendering Luciano's engagement to Kallen null and void.

"That's good to hear," commented Lelouch when he heard the story from Schneizel in his hospital room. It was only the two of them. "She would've been miserable."

"That being said," came Schneizel's voice, "why didn't you come to me right away?"

"You _collect_ , Schneizel," the younger Britannia scion replied. "I didn't want her involved."

"If it was as a favor to you, I wouldn't," the elder countered. "We're family, Lelouch." He sighed when he saw the stubborn look on his brother's face. "In any case, since it was Clovis who called in the favor, you're off the hook. So are the Stadtfelds, since James is his friend."

Lelouch, still with his stubborn look, mumbled his thanks.

"On a related note," Lelouch turned a suspicious look to his brother. Everything was connected when it came to Schneizel. "I find myself deeply moved by Kallen's account of your heroic acts."

Lelouch scoffed. "That sounds like something Clovis would say."

"Well, we _are_ brothers, aren't we?" At this Lelouch blinked a few times in disbelief. Did his stoic older brother just make a joke? "Anyway, knowing you, you'll want to make a name for yourself before asking for her hand."

"And as it turns out," he interrupted whatever Lelouch was about to say, "Kanon just informed me that one of my companies is starting a two-year manager's apprentice program for promising students from affiliate schools. Coincidentally, Ashford Academy is one of them."

"And my name _coincidentally_ made the list?"

"Nominated by the faculty then reviewed and approved by the board of directors, none of whom know of Lelouch Lamperouge's connection to the Britannia group. You got in through your own merit, Lelouch."

"If I refuse?" Lelouch quietly asked, not really convinced he had a reason to.

"Things don't change. You pay for your own tuition, working odd jobs as usual. You might eventually find the opportunities you were aiming for, though not as easily as you would have if you accepted.

"But ask yourself this: are you willing to make her wait that long?"

Lelouch winced. He had him there. "Alright."

"Excellent," Schneizel replied, truly pleased with his younger brother's decision. "Prepare to say your farewells to Kallen, then. We leave tomorrow."

"What?!"

"You have long completed the necessary academic credits, Lelouch. The graduation ceremonies are a mere formality."

"I can't just leave. Nunnally―"

"―has been telling Cornelia that she wanted to try living in the school dorms, but was worried about leaving you alone. She's already ready to move."

"Still," Lelouch put in, refusing to be defeated, "Kallen―"

"―is reunited with her family, safe, and surely reasonable if you explained everything yourself."

At his younger brother's prolonged silence, Schniezel placed a hand on the teen's shoulder. "Brother," he began, and was relieved when Lelouch didn't stiffen or pull away. "It will work out. I promise." When it was clear that Lelouch had nothing more to say, he said "I'll call them in."

Lelouch didn't look up when his brother left, probably already thinking about the way to tell Kallen. He had honestly looked forward to spend time with each other now that the complications have passed. Just two normal teens in love.

When the door opened and closed again, he was surprised to see James Stadtfeld instead.

"I thought that the two of us should talk first. Man to man," said Kallen's father, pulling a chair beside the hospital bed. Once he took his seat, he went straight to business.

"First of all, thanks for being there for my daughter. Heavens know how much of a failure I feel in keeping my family together.

"However, with everything that's happened, I'll need more than my daughter's word on your character. So tell me, son: What do you want with my daughter?"

"To see her happy, sir," he replied in all honesty. "To make sure she always finds a reason to smile."

"You believe you're the one person who can do that?"

"I'd try my very best, sir."

"Do you plan to ask for her hand?"

"I intend to, sir, if she'll have me. Except..."

"Except...?"

"Except, I can't. Not yet. Not as I am right now." When no reply came, Lelouch went on, "I'm only a student, and I've only ever lived for myself and Nunnally. I have nothing to my name, except what little I make to provide for my sister and I. I wouldn't dare pluck Kallen from the lifestyle she's used to.

"In other words, sir, if I were you, I won't want someone like me for Kallen."

"But you love her." It wasn't a question.

"More than my own life," he admitted, his voice quiet.

 _A boy after my own heart_ , thought Kallen's father, _but with more conviction_.

"You realize, of course that it is ultimately Kallen's choice?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good," the man stood from his chair. "Unless she chooses another man, you have my blessing."

"Sir? I―"

"It's James, Lelouch. I'll send her in."

Still reeling from the revelations from his brother and Kallen's father, Kallen making herself comfortable beside him in the bed was a welcome distraction. For a long while they stayed like that, one arm around her shoulder, while his other hand entwined in hers, her head tucked beneath his chin.

"Oh," Kallen's voice broke the silence, "Look, they have purple irises in the garden."

"You're right," he agreed.

"You know, I always wanted to see purple irises outside my window. Since I was little. Now," she paused, blushing, "they remind me of you."

"So you prefer _these_ purple irises now?" he joked, batting his still slightly-swollen eyelids for emphasis. She laughed. He laughed with her.

When their laughter died down, he turned serious. "Kallen, there's something I need to tell you."

"Tell me tomorrow," she replied. "Whatever it is, let it wait till tomorrow. I just got you back. Please, just, let me enjoy this."

"Alright," he relented, also wishing to have the rest of this day with her without a shadow looming in the distance. "Tomorrow."

He ended up leaving a short letter for her at the hospital. He wished he could have written more, but Schneizel had come for him before dawn. He hoped he at least managed the gist of it, and that Kallen wouldn't hate him for it.

 _I'm sorry, Kallen._

-.o.O.o.-

Two years passed more quickly than he had hoped, and Lelouch had indeed made his mark. By the time the apprenticeship program was over, he was already being sought by top management for their own teams due to his exceptional organisational skills. True to his word, Schneizel kept his influence to glancing at the program's reports ― the barest minimum possible.

His savings have also enjoyed some level of success. The program had provided accommodations for himself and his fellow apprentices, as well a living allowance nearly at par with an employee's salary. He saved up what he could, living on only the bare essentials, and, coupled with investment advice from both his elder brothers, managed a respectable portfolio. For someone who had yet to earn full-time income, that is.

 _Maybe another year,_ he thought. _I'm almost there, Kallen._

It was around this time, some days after his twenty-first birthday, that he got a message from both his brothers to meet. When he arrived at the agreed restaurant, he saw that they were joined by Bismarck Waldstein, their father's lawyer.

"Why is he here," he asked, immediately hostile. After all, the last time he saw the man was when they learned that he was losing his home.

"You've grown into a fine young man, Lelouch," the man commented, ignoring the younger man's tone. "Your parents would've been proud."

"Same question," returned Lelouch, stubbornly.

"Hear him out, Lelouch," chided Schneizel. "Next to Marianne, your mother, Bismarck is father's most trusted friend."

Lelouch looked to Clovis for assurance. At his nod, Lelouch finally sat down, though not without crossing his arms, openly showing his desire to get this over and done with. "Well?"

Bismarck told the tale of how Charles, in the peak of his career, had set up several trusts, at least one for each of the children he sired. For his sons, they were to be given when they turn twenty-one. For his daughters, when they turn twenty or when they married, whichever came first. Part of the conditions of the release was the secrecy of the trusts' existence, meaning that if any of the Britannia children found out about theirs before its time (like what happened with Guinevere), it passes to their children, but only when their children met the same conditions. In the case of Lelouch and Nunnally's trusts, however, Marianne pitched in with her own fortune, making theirs of a more sizable amount compared to the rest of their siblings.

"So what you're saying is, I'm rich?"

"Yes, Lelouch. You are."

The next few moments were a blur. He had a vague memory of Clovis sliding him his car keys from across the table (Go!), thinking up the quickest route to Stadtfeld Manor, and somehow making it to the correct freeway exit without mishap. His heart was pounding the whole way. Did she hate him for leaving? Did she still care for him? Was she still waiting?

Will she be happy to see him again?

When he finally pulled over in front of the manor's gate over an hour later, though, he found it chain-locked. The garden behind it was overrun by weeds. The manor itself was in disrepair.

Empty.

She was gone.

-.o.O.o.-

Clovis ended the call with Schneizel with a heavy sigh. He had been giddy with anticipation for Lelouch's claiming of his bride (so much that he brought his car to the meeting with a full tank so he could let him borrow it), that he was heartbroken (though not as badly as Lelouch) when his baby brother came back, defeated, with only two words to offer,

"She's gone."

They each launched their own investigations on the matter, but only went as far as bankruptcy and seized assets. They hit a brick wall when it came to the whereabouts of the Stadtfelds. None of their former business partners knew. None of Kallen's friends knew. There were witnesses who claimed that they saw the father-daughter pair at a bus depot, but memories of seeing complete strangers in a place where other thousands pass by on an hourly basis were unreliable at best. With no clue whatsoever, it was understandable that Lelouch was inconsolable for a time.

Schneizel was able to put him to work to try and keep his mind off it, but his heart clearly wasn't in it as before. "What did you expect," Clovis told his older brother, "he lost something precious."

He thought giving Lelouch the token of Kallen's thanks for her birthday surprise (a commissioned portrait) would lift his spirits. He usually preferred that the subject of his paintings get the first look before handing them to the recipients of the gift, but as her whereabouts were unknown, he made an exception. He was particularly proud of how he captured her eyes (and that smile reserved only for Lelouch), but it only seemed to remind him of what he lost. Nonetheless, Lelouch thanked him, and kept it behind a curtain in his room, where only he could see it, and only when he was alone.

Walking into the apartment complex he was to inspect at the moment, Clovis glared at one mailbox that was overflowing with its contents. He thought about giving the landlord a piece of his mind when he noted the room number.

It was the junk room's mailbox.

Not even the landlord has duplicates of its keys.

Including the mailbox's.

Pulling out his key ring, he opened the spam-saturated mailbox and groaned when its contents cascaded to the floor in a heap. He had half the mind to call the landlord to clean this mess up, when his eyes caught the Stadtfeld Financial company logo.

He was already dialling Lelouch's number even before he saw the writing on it.

 _Lelouch ―K._

"Lelouch. Junk room. Now!"

An hour later his own heart pounded as he watched his brother's shaking hands gingerly open the envelope, as if almost afraid of learning its contents. He watched as Lelouch's face brightened little by little, before finally releasing the breath he was holding. Without another word, he turned to leave.

"Well?!" Clovis demanded.

"I have work to do," Lelouch replied, _smiling_ for the first time in weeks. "She's waiting for me."

-.o.O.o.-

 _Lelouch, my darling,_

 _I hope this letter somehow finds its way to you. There wasn't much time to find a way to reach you. The junk room's mailbox is all I have._

 _It's been over a week since you left, and I suddenly find myself without a home._

 _It's funny, really, how you worried you were that you couldn't provide for me, then barely ten days I'm suddenly in the same boat as you. The manor and everything in it was sold so that my father could pay the company's creditors. He actually had me disinherited so I get to keep what I saved up from my allowance over the years._

 _We're leaving tonight. Dad won't even tell me where we're going. Wherever it is, I probably won't stay long. I reckon I'll need to work to pay for my tuition, so getting a job near where I'll study would be a good idea._

 _I'm not as depressed as a thought I would be. It's all because of you. You're my inspiration. If you could live through Ashford working odd jobs, I can, too. Who knows? An apron might look good on me._

 _I wish we can see each other again. So we can hold hands, look out a window and gaze at the purple irises, just like the last time we were together._

 _The way things are, I can be content with that._

 _Come find me, my darling._

 _Lovingly yours,_

 _Kallen_

~.-.=.o.O.o.=.-.~

 _ **= Ever After =**_

~.-.=.o.O.o.=.-.~

 _Dearest Kallen,_

 _It is my greatest hope that this finds you well._

 _I apologize that I was unable to explain all this to you myself. The time we had was short, and I simply couldn't bring myself to give you a reason to frown._

 _It's rather cliché, but I'm embarking on a journey to become a man worthy of you. Let's face it, seeing your smile alone is enough to keep me going, but you deserve at least food on your plate, which I can't guarantee you'll have as I am now._

 _Believe me when I say that every step I take from here on out, I intend to make so I would make my way back to you. I can only hope that when we meet again, it is with you smiling the way you did on your birthday, with your arms open in welcome._

 _Wait for me, my precious._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Lelouch_

Kallen had been re-reading Lelouch's parting letter at least once before she went to sleep, hoping that in doing so she could meet him in her dreams.

She rarely dreamed recently, however, coming home to her cramped dorm room exhausted from her night job. Every single day, dawn always seemed to come as soon as she closed her eyes.

Two years, she thought. Two years since the proverbial rug was pulled out from under her. Nothing was left of the life she knew while she was growing up. Even her friends, she couldn't reach anymore, unable to keep in touch.

But she wasn't defeated. She did promise herself that she would never be a victim again. She survived. She learned. She thrived. She discovered more and more of her own hidden strengths; those that a continued life of luxury could never cultivate.

She opened her hands, palms facing upward. They were no longer the hands of a pampered heiress, but of someone who truly lived.

 _I understand now, Lelouch,_ she thought as if speaking to him face-to-face. _We both just needed to grow a little_ _, didn't we?_

 _And maybe find out I'm not the flower grower type._ She looked out her window to check the flower pot outside it, and winced. Another purple iris sacrificed.

She sent out a prayer like she did every night, wishing that Lelouch was well, that her letter had somehow reached him, and that they meet each other again soon.

Idly noting the sound of a motorcycle stopping nearby, she moved to lie down on her bed. In this dormitory for working students, there was no curfew in effect, so it was not at all rare for its occupants to have visitors even late into the night. If one wasn't expecting any visitors, the occupant of the room can opt to turn their side of the intercom off, like Kallen usually did.

Which somehow slipped her mind for the first time in all her stay here, as evidenced by the buzzing in her room. Her drowsiness effectively banished, she got up to answer it, if only to send the visitor on their way then turn the darned thing off.

She was supposed to say "Sorry, but I think you got the wrong room," but what came out was,

"Yes, can I help you?"

A pause. Then something that she always hoped to hear again for so long.

"Kallen."

In less than a minute she was downstairs, out the door, and back in his arms.

For a long while she held him tight, not even daring to look up, not even daring to speak lest the spell be broken.

"I'm not letting go," she heard him whisper, and a sob was all she could manage in reply.

When she convinced herself enough that Lelouch was really there did she loosen her hold and get a good look at him. The years had been kind to him, looking very much the way she last saw him, though with only slightly thicker fuzz around his mouth and along his jaw ― the beginnings of a (rather becoming) beard.

She noticed that he was doing the same, though she hoped the porch light disguised the bags under her eyes. Though she needn't have worried, because Lelouch had that look that meant he was happy, and that he was already moving in to kiss her.

The kiss was short but sweet, and she noticed that his lips were cold.

"Change into something warm," he whispered, perhaps mindful of the dormitory's other occupants. "We have a long ride ahead of us." It was here that she noticed the motorcycle with a sidecar, which explained why his lips were cool. She nodded in acknowledgement, gave him a quick peck on his cheek before disappearing to her dorm room.

After changing into jeans, ankle boots, and a sweater underneath a light windbreaker jacket, she found Lelouch on the motorcycle, with its engine already running. He helped her into the sidecar, making sure that the blanket was secure around her chest and on her lap before handing her a second helmet for her to wear.

"Ready?" he asked. At her nod, he switched gears and pulled them into the late night traffic.

For a long while at the start of their ride, Kallen couldn't take her eyes off him, not at all caring where he was taking them. When she began to nod off Lelouch noticed this and offered,

"Go ahead and sleep. I'll wake you when we get there."

"I promise," he quickly added when it was clear that both of them remembered the last time he said those words. "This time, I will."

Satisfied, Kallen took him at his word and slept.

When she opened her eyes, they were stopped at the side of a road somewhere. She saw Lelouch standing up, leaning on the motorcycle with his back to her. The sky was already lighter, though the sun wasn't out yet.

"Good morning," he greeted and she returned it. "We're not there yet, but I thought you'd appreciate the view."

He led her to stand beside him at his left, then waved his hand towards the west, where a seemingly grassy plain spread out. When the sun gradually rose behind them, making color visible all around, she gaped at the field before them.

Wild purple irises. As far as her eyes could see.

She fumbled, trying to reach his hand while not taking her eyes off the spectacle. Lelouch took both her hands in his right while his left arm wrapped around her shoulders, supporting her. He gazed at her while she breathlessly looked on, looking every bit like a little girl seeing the outside world for the first time.

Near mid-morning, they broke their fast at the first diner they came across. Exchanging stories to catch up, they ended up having their lunch there, too. They only left at around half past two in the afternoon when Lelouch said he wanted to reach their destination before sunset.

Against her will, she felt herself nodding off again. This time, she trusted him to wake her up when they arrived.

It was still slightly bright out from behind her eyelids when she heard the motorcycle's engine stop. She kept her eyes closed and waited for Lelouch to come for her. When he did, her habit of looking around upon waking up screeched to a halt when she saw the twinkle in his eyes.

"Guess where we are," he whispered before stepping back and waving his arm with much gusto. She was ready to laugh at his exaggerated sweep when her jaw dropped instead.

"It can't be."

"Statfeld Manor and everything in it." He walked up the main double doors and opened them wide. "I hunted down every single one. I bought them all back, Kallen. For you."

 _Impossible,_ she thought. She knew some of those had been considered as junk, and were sold in bulk to yard sale organisers. When Lelouch stepped aside to let her pass, she immediately saw that he actually managed the impossible:

Her grandmother's mantelpiece, stained where her chocolate melted when she was eight. The wing-backed chair, still with the gum that her brother put it when he was twelve. The Rembrandt replica, restored where she signed her name as an April Fool's joke.

All there.

Everywhere she looked, it was as if her famIly never lost their money; as if she never lost her home.

She turned around to hug Lelouch―

―who never left his place at the door.

"Why won't you come inside?" she asked, honestly confused at Lelouch not crossing the threshold. "You bought all these, right? You own the place."

"Actually, _you_ do," he replied. "I bought these all back under your name. You're home, Kallen. You'll have to invite me in, or I'll be trespassing."

"Why," she asked. Was he crazy? "Why would you even do something like that?"

"Invite me in, and I'll tell you." At her gesture he finally stepped inside. She followed his gaze to the wing-backed chair near the electric fireplace. She took this to mean he wanted her to sit there, so she did. His hands were behind his back this whole time.

"I love you, Kallen Stadtfeld," he began, still standing up, at a respectful distance from her. "Though when that started, I honestly don't know. I definitely didn't understand it for what it was before our first kiss.

"At first, I suppose, I felt I needed a connection with you, and maybe that's why I always teased you, to let you know that I exist. When you lost your brother, fell into depression, I knew what you were going through, what you needed, and I wanted to be the one to give it to you. When you recovered and I saw you smile at me for the first time, I decided I wanted to see it. Always.

"I knew you would've been miserable with Bradley, so I stole you away from that. At the time, I didn't think I wanted you for myself; I really _was_ just being generous. When we kissed," he swallowed. "When we kissed, I knew I couldn't let anyone else have your heart. But then you told me I already have it, and I was happier than I ever thought possible. I only hoped to prove myself worthy of it. Of you.

"When I saw the manor empty, I thought the world ended. I thought I disappointed you, that I made you wait too long. When Clovis found your letter a few weeks ago, I was alive again."

He took a step closer to her before adding, "You ask why I bought back everything that you lost, and all under your name. That's because I wanted you to feel at home Kallen, to be around what's familiar to you, for your heart to be at ease. Because I want your answer for what I'm about to ask to be untainted by any worry that came from beyond these walls.

"And so I, Lelouch vi Britannia, now ask this of Kallen Stadtfeld," he spoke as he went down on one knee, finally revealing what he had been holding behind his back. "Will you have me under your roof as your husband?"

"Yes," she replied even before Lelouch fully revealed the platinum ring with an amethyst set on the likeness of an iris. "Many times, yes!"

They hugged. They laughed. They kissed. Many times. Not always in that order. Neither letting the other go.

Their euphoria winding down, Lelouch finally put the ring in her finger, cementing their engagement.

"Three wonderful gifts from you," she spoke while admiring the ring, "and I didn't get you anything."

"Well, I have you, don't I?" This earned him a giggle and they kissed once more.

"Still, I want to give you something. Now I wish Clovis managed to finish that portrait before I left."

"About that―"

"You've seen it?" she asked, excited.

"Once or twice," he shrugged.

She blushed. "Did you like it?"

"I, uh," he gulped. How does one respond to a gift of a _nude_ portrait of her. "I'm not sure."

"Why not?"

"I," a cough, "couldn't see all of it."

"Would you like to?" she asked, casually removing her jacket and dropping it to the floor.

"I'm not sure if it's―" another cough. She was already removing her sweater, revealing the button-up blouse underneath. "―appropriate."

"You're right," she agreed, sighing heavily before letting the sweater join the jacket on the floor. "The living room definitely does not suit the purpose."

Lelouch cleared his throat. "May I suggest to her ladyship," he began, already leading them towards the staircase, "a room upstairs as a more appropriate venue?"

"Agreed," she replied, giggling all through their climb.

When Lelouch led her to the master bedroom she halted, shaking her head. At his inquiring look she pulled him to a room further down the corridor ― her old room. When she locked its door closed behind them, she felt an excitement take over her, one that a girl bringing a boy into her own room could make. She had been quite innocent when she woke up to Lelouch's kisses in the morning after her rescue. Now she knew what it meant for a man to want a woman.

She boldly initiated the kiss this time. Short, quick ones that made him want to follow her retreat, but she would only lean further back. When his advances proved futile he tried wrapping his arms around her, but he found his arms immobilized instead, Kallen having pulled his jacket partway down them. She took this chance to peck kisses on his neck, seemingly seeking for something. When he inhaled sharply, she kissed that spot incessantly, enjoying the reaction she elicited from him.

A growl was her only warning before she found her blouse torn open, exposing her neck and shoulders; Lelouch apparently having managed to free his arms from the jacket. She could only wrap her arms around his neck when Lelouch attacked the spot that he found that first morning, her breaths hitching whenever he decided to suck every few nibbles.

"Lelouch," came her breathless whisper. He gave her neck one last kiss then pressed his forehead against hers, catching his breath while he waited for her to continue. Kallen did the same, then waited for their eyes to meet before finally voicing her plea,

"Take me to bed."

She already belonged to Lelouch in heart and mind. Now she was ready to belong to him in body, and there was no taking it back.

Once they were on her bed, she let Lelouch take the lead. Every article of clothing removed ( _Exquisite)_ , she willingly shed. Every exploration of her body _(Enticing)_ , she willingly permitted. Every liberty taken _(My precious)_ , she willingly gave. The pain when they finally joined, she willingly endured. When the pain steadily faded into pleasure as they moved against each other, both of them now covered in a sheen of sweat, she marveled, once again, at how Lelouch found a way to reach deep within her and bring out something pure and wonderful. She held him closer now, encouraging. _Deeper. Harder. Faster._

Just when she thought she could know no greater pleasure, she heard him call her name, urgent. What came right after made her cry out as well, her entire being afire in ecstasy.

 _Complete_ , she thought. _I'm finally complete._

When the waves that crashed through her body (her soul) finally receded, she found herself cradled against his chest.

 _Where I always belonged._

"I love you," she whispered.

Lelouch, who had been driving them all night and all day fought the exhaustion from their act long enough to whisper back. "I love you, too."

"Go ahead and sleep," she told him, adjusting her position so she cradled his head on her chest instead. Lelouch gave a contented sigh before his breathing evened out, with Kallen content to simply watch him sleep.

Before long she felt herself slowly drift to sleep as well, and for the first time in a long while, wouldn't mind not dreaming.

* * *

A/N:

First chapter to have been added using the FFN Android app. Some of you guys didn't receive notifications of a new chapter added (I didn't), so I deleted and re-posted.

As always, feedback is appreciated.

~ryder77


	4. Happy Endings, New Beginnings

"Are you sure about this?"

It was Lelouch who spoke, and Kallen turned her head to face him. "This is your last chance to back out," he went on, though the gravity of the statement wasn't fully supported by his tone. Kallen held out her hand and he took it. Giving his hand a firm squeeze, she replied,

"I am." She then released his hand to properly uncap her pen and sign her name upon the two sheets of paper before her. The first one was for the deed that put Stadtfeld Manor ―purchased by Lelouch weeks ago― under her name. The other would put it back out on the market.

Now, there's only the future.

 **~.-.=.o.O.o.=.-.~**

 **= _Happy Endings_ =**

 **~.-.=.o.O.o.=.-.~**

She woke up in her old bed in her old room. She was home. She was sore. She was happy.

She was alone.

Except for the note on the breakfast tray on the nightstand.

 _There is nothing more I would like to see than your smile with the morning light,_ the note went. _However, with how well everything up to last night went, I'd rather not push my luck any further and tempt fate. You'll understand when you open your closet. Milly and Shirley will be over to help you get ready. I love you._

Curious about what Lelouch meant, she wrapped the sheets around her naked body and walked, slightly limping, to her closet. She ended up dropping the sheets in awe when he saw wedding dresses in a wide array of designs ―all in her size.

So this was what he meant by 'tempting fate'. She snorted at the thought of Logical Lelouch worrying about wedding superstitions. But that took a backseat when she realized that this was also what he meant by 'not letting go' when he found her.

 _How presumptuous of you,_ she spoke to him in her mind, _to think I wouldn't say 'no' when you proposed_. Though she knew in her heart that she never would.

Near midday, as Lelouch said in his note, Milly and Shirley did arrive to help her get ready, and the entire time they also dedicated to catching up. She had truly regretted not being able to keep in touch with them, so quite a few times she nearly ruined her makeup because of her tears. She had missed them so, and she let them know that much. They exchanged a look, pulled her into a three-way hug, and told her they missed her, too.

The reunited lovers were wed in the manor's gardens at sunset, with their mutual friends, Nunnally, and Lelouch's two brothers as their guests. Neither of Kallen's parents were able to make it on such short notice, so Clovis represented his friend and had been the one to give her away. They exchanged their vows, they dined with their guests, then had their first dance. It was only when Kallen complimented Lelouch's dancing that they realized that this was indeed the first time they danced together. Before long they thanked their guests, excused themselves, went up to the master bedroom, and simply rested. Lelouch had noticed her discomfort while they danced, and decided to allow her body to heal before they tried making love again.

She was the first to wake the next morning. Her sleep had been dreamless still, so Lelouch had the right idea in letting her rest up. She turned in the bed to face him. _He looks so peaceful,_ she thought. Her friend. Her rescuer. Now, her husband, keeper of her heart. She idly thought that today was a Monday (which she had no work or classes), and that her life had changed dramatically over this past weekend:

Spirited away on Friday.

Got engaged on Saturday.

Got married on Sunday.

She sighed. It was time to make a choice. She had overheard some of their guests mentioning that Lelouch had spent his entire fortune to buy the manor back, and that its upkeep was leeching at what savings he had left. While she did appreciate the gesture, she wasn't sure she wanted to keep the manor at all. It had been her home, yes, but she had also felt that giving it up was the best decision her father had made ―it allowed the both of them to grow, to understand what was truly important.

Lelouch slowly came awake, then, and so she prepared to let him see his greatest treasure. She brushed away the hair that obscured his eyes and smiled as he slowly opened them.

He took her hand, kissed it and pressed it against his cheek. With his eyes closed, he gave a contented sigh. Opening them again, he whispered, "I'm not dreaming again, am I?"

"I'm really here, Lelouch." She kissed him for emphasis.

Lelouch hummed, then said, "That's what your dream self always said."

That was probably true, she thought, so she prepared to say something he wouldn't expect. "I want to sell the manor." The shell-shocked look he gave her would have been amusing if she hadn't been serious about it.

"Okay, I'm awake," he conceded. "But something tells me that wasn't a joke."

"You're right," she admitted, with more conviction than before. It was, after all, not something that was mentioned ―much less discussed― in bed on the morning after your wedding. "I wasn't joking."

He sat up, and she followed suit. The faint look of guilt in her expression right then told Lelouch one reason behind her statement.

"You heard."

"That," she conceded, "and that I'm not really sure I want to live here ―want us to live here. I mean," she paused, gesturing all around her, "what do we do with all these? We both learned to live off what we need, and, let's face it, most of these were bought generations ago. They've been part of my life growing up, yes, but I've grown up so much more after I lost them."

"Don't get me wrong," she quickly added, holding up a hand in front of her, "what you did was sweet, and it did feel good to be back home again."

"'But...'?" he prompted.

"But," she echoed him after a sigh, "they're part of my past now. I think, if I'm going to be the best person I can be... For us to be the best people we can be,"

She grasped both of his hands with both of hers. "We can't let any of these hold us back. Materially, sentimentally, or any other way." She paused, then, waiting for him to share his thoughts on the matter. It was her turn to be surprised this morning, however.

"Beautiful."

She blinked at the remark. "What?"

"The look in your eyes just now." _The fire of conviction_ , he thought. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "I think I love seeing this side of you best."

"Anyway," she said after blinking a few times, "are you with me?"

He nodded. "As long as you're sure."

She nodded in return. "Let's get it over with, before I change my mind." And so a couple of phone calls, a quick shower (separately, at Lelouch's insistence), and trip to the realtor's office later, Stadtfeld Manor ―and everything in it― was once again up for sale. It would probably be years before they got Lelouch's money back, but at least the cost of its upkeep was no longer his to bear.

"How does it feel?"

"Good," she replied. Indeed, she felt like she finally had control of her life. "So when do I move in with you?"

A pause. "Pardon?"

"Well, I can't stay in the student dorms once they find out I got married," she explained. "Plus the walls there aren't that thick, so if we did get away with it, we can't get away with..." she trailed off with a cough, blushing.

"A-a-about that," he began, then went on to explain that he had given up his flat in order to cover the cost of their wedding. Only his personal effects that were in Clovis' safekeeping were left, having assumed that she would want them to live in the manor.

Newly-wed, penniless, _and_ homeless. Who would've thought?

After sharing a hearty laugh at their predicament, Lelouch suggested that they have an early lunch at a nearby café before driving her back to her dorm. "At least neither of us is jobless," he commented, already pulling out his wallet. "This one's on me."

As Lelouch was about to ask for their bill, the manager approached their table and handed him an envelope with the café's emblem upon it.

"Compliments of the owner, sir."

After exchanging a confused look with Kallen, he opened the envelope. Inside it was a card marked with the same emblem as the envelope (two elegantly stylized C's). He opened it to see a handwritten message, as well as a key taped below it.

 _L., K.,_

 _I may not be the business genius like S. is, but I do know how to spot a lovesick idiot about to do something stupid (romantic―yes; sweet―undoubtedly; but still stupid) a mile away._

 _You two know what door this opens. Consider it a wedding gift._

 _~C._

-.o.O.o.-

The following weekend, Lelouch helped Kallen pack her things, loaded them in the car they rented (they wouldn't fit in the sidecar), and drove straight to what used to be the Junk Room.

Their new home.

In hindsight, the Junk Room had borne witness to their story. How they first came together. How they had supported each other while she had been in hiding. How it had been instrumental in finding each other again and bringing them back together.

They spent the rest of the day renovating the apartment, the needed paints and tools having been bought by Lelouch during the week. They even wore the overalls they had changed into on the night of her rescue as they worked, adding to the nostalgia. Clovis let them keep what furniture that was already in it, so the only furniture in their need-to-buy-now list was a bed, which would be delivered later that afternoon.

While they worked, Lelouch found himself noting how focused and talented Kallen was with handling the roller brush. He had to admit, her technique was more effective than his was, so he kept on watching, hoping to apply it on his share of the walls as well. Perhaps sensing his eyes on her, she turned her head to face him.

"What?"

Lelouch shrugged. "Just admiring the view."

She stuck her tongue out. "Perv."

"Says the girl who posed in the nude." Paint was flicked his way. He flicked some back. Before it became a full-fledged paint battle, however, the furniture delivery men had arrived with the bed, and work resumed afterward.

By sunset, their work was complete. They congratulated themselves, ordered takeout, had their dinner, and, still in their paint-stained overalls, slumped back on their newly delivered bed, still wrapped in its packaging.

"You decided on where to move this yet?"

"Not yet," Lelouch replied. "Let's wait till the paint dries."

"Good idea," she agreed. Lelouch took that moment to roll so he hovered above her then bent down to give her one languid kiss. She gave a deep, contented sigh when he ended it.

"You smell like paint."

"Ditto."

"You or me first?" she asked.

"You," he replied, knowing she referred to showering. "But let me pee first."

"Okay," he heard her reply just as he got up to walk to the bathroom. He took the overalls off ―revealing the t-shirt and pants underneath― did his business, washed his hands and his face, then exited the bathroom. He found Kallen curled up on the sofa, in the tank top and shorts that she wore under her overalls. Her head rested on her towel, serving as a pillow.

He gave her a light shake to get her attention. When she didn't react at all, he sighed and went to the closet to fetch pillows and blankets for them both. It wouldn't be fair if she was the only one who slept still smelling of paint, after all.

When he picked up the pillows, a wrapped package with Clovis' card caught his eye. Curious, he opened it, and saw that it contained the costumes they had changed into on the night of her rescue. Smiling at the memory of the morning after, he put them back in the closet. There would be plenty of time to re-enact that morning in the coming days.

Today was, after all, just the beginning of a new story yet to be written.

A thought occurred to him, then. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he checked out the hashtag that Rivalz started years ago. As expected, there hadn't been any activity after they parted ways. After spreading a blanket over Kallen's sleeping form and spreading his own on the floor beside her, Lelouch made his first and only contribution to the old hashtag before turning in.

 _She's home. #saveKallen #KallenSaved_

 **~.-.=.o.O.o.=.-.~**

 **= _New Beginnings_ =**

 **~.-.=.o.O.o.=.-.~**

 **A/N:**

Short finale chapter. This was a last minute addition, as I only had 3 chapters planned. But then, after a lot of thought, it was too fairy tale-ey to end with just the guy getting the girl.

(Read: If the posting of each chapter hadn't been paced, this would've been a bonus chapter.)

I decided not to write more detail in the wedding scene, because, well, it was a garden wedding not so different from what we see on TV these days, and I couldn't think up how to make the ceremony itself unique from all others. (That, and it did take me years to write the one in Rotations, after all.)

Huh. This makes three times I made them marry. Let me know which of them you liked best.

So, hope you guys enjoyed. As usual, your feedback is appreciated (what you liked/didn't like, what made you facepalm, what's corny, etc.) so I can take them into consideration in future works. Thanks, and have a nice day!

~ryder77

P.S. I confess I don't really know how hashtags work, so I hope I got it somewhat accurately.

P.P.S.

02 Aug 2018 - fixed some typos spotted when I re-read the whole thing.

 _Meanwhile..._

"What are you doing here, Cornelia?"

Said woman nearly jumped out of her skin at Clovis' inquiry. She clearly wasn't expecting anyone else to be here.

In the room adjacent to what was the Junk Room.

Which turned out to be the successor to said title. She had been moving the boxes stacked against the wall where their peep hole had been.

"I, uh, wanted to check on Lelouch."

"They live in the apartment next door. Why not knock and pay them a proper visit?" He had seen her car in the parking garage on his way to check on the newlyweds himself, to see how they were settling in. It was just his luck when he had some junk to drop off before doing so, and saw Cornelia there.

"I'm not really―," she stuttered. "Actually they just might be―" Kallen's loud moans took that moment to leak into the room. "―busy, at the moment."

Clovis' face met with his palm. His prim and proper sister was the pervert between the two of them. Who would've thought?

He immediately added the fixing of that wall to his to-do list.


End file.
